Two Hearts Never Truly Apart
by Redemption47
Summary: Ron is capture during a Mission Kim is completely lost without him. Now a year later Dr. Drakken has started up again and who is this new villain with him now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know Kim Possible**

An abandon Island was up ahead while small little air plane was flying over head that was smoking slowly from the engine of the plane. A blond hair teen looked down at the water with a worried look on his face. He an ok body but wasn't great while he had black eyes which was starting to freak out a little bit. Those black eyes looked over at a beautiful red hair with a stunning body while putting up her hair into a ponytail for whatever she was planning to do with her killer green eyes staring at him.

"Ready Ron" she asked looking at him pulling on a backpack which was for parachute.

Ron nodded placing on his own backpack and took a deep breath "I guess Kim" he yelled when a naked mole rat name Rufus appeared from the side of his cargo pants looking worried at Ron for a long time. "It's alright little buddy" he said panting him on the head and giving him some food.

Kim gave them the thumps up as they walked towards the side of the plane with a smile on her face. She turned to Mr. Parker "Thanks for the ride Mr. Parker" she yelled as Mr. Parker nodded giving her a thumps up.

Both teens jumped from the plane like it was nothing when Ron was screaming showing that he was freaking out. He still couldn't get use to it while Kim was completely calm and relaxed about the whole thing. She made herself straight as an arrow and shot down faster while Ron kept freaking out. Right at the last minute they both pulled there parachute and started to fall towards the island slowly. Soon landing into the watch Kim and Ron swan towards the beach looking around while they made sure no one saw them.

"Kim, are you sure about this since nothing really almost four months now" he asked softly while following her towards a place to hide.

She bites her lips softly when looking at Ron about his question which she didn't really like it. "I know but every villain we every face hasn't made a move for a long time and that scare me" she whispered when looking at the top of the rock that they hidden.

Ron licked his lips slowly knowing that she was right which he wished she wasn't for the time off was really nice for him but knew that she was right. The true was it had been way to quiet the Ron almost forgotten that they were super heroes which was really nice for him. He saw that Kim was already on the move as he followed her with Rufus still hiding in his wet cargo pants which were going to dry out pretty soon. Kim had been freaking out that nothing been going on even through she been busy with the cheerleaders and her studies but for some reason she had a funny feeling about what was going on with the villains.

Kim and Ron walked through the forest for a while avoiding the guards and security matters like cameras and such. She didn't know why there was so much security was around the area which made her wonder even more. Ron notice it too when they stopped behind a tree trunk. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and signal as Wade appeared on the screen still the same old looking guy.

"Kim, I scanned the island I cant even find it on the map its strange like none of the satellites are even close to this location" he said taking a drink of his cup while hitting a few keys.

She rubbed her eyes slowly thinking what she could do "Alright, Wade we'll figure something out since this place is crawling with guards and cameras hidden everywhere so figure something out" She said clicking the button of her Communicator and starting to move again.

They walked a few more hours when they reached a clearing and they saw a large looking castle craved into a mountain. Kim gave Ron a glance which he looked at her knowing that Kim look. He sighed softly when walking forwards not even wanting to go through that huge ordeal of trying to see what Kim was thinking since he sort of gave up on figuring it out.

Soon they reached a waterfall which was right below from the castle looking fortress while the water kept falling down. Kim jumped into pool of water first while Ron watched her and sighed when looking at Rufus smiling at him. He patted him again when jumping into the water making sure that Rufus gotten some air too before going into the water. They swam for what seemed like forever before coming up into a small opening which was like some sort of like an underground cave.

Kim jumped out and help Ron out of the water smiling at him "This is going to be fun isn't it" she said pulling her ear out making sure that all the water was out of her hair when they would start moving.

Ron started to take a deep breath because of the lack of air he had because he almost came up wanting air as he nodded at her wordlessly. She smiled beautiful when Ron got up and looking at Rufus seeing that he was alright. They started to move slowly seeing that it was lighted from the lights on top of the cave. The cave was large but Ron started to have a feeling that someone was watching them from the darkness but he couldn't explain it still.

Suddenly several drones appeared from the floor in a green liquor which made them full. Kim and Ron took there fighting styles and went at drones. Kim was easily pushing them back when slamming her leg into one of there heads. However, was a completely different story for he was being pushed back into a large gladiator room sorts. Ron wasn't doing too good as he took another punch but didn't back down from them as he started to use his Mystic Monkey Powers which he still hadn't fully understand them yet. Kim saw Ron going into a different room while she was fighting all the different drones which saw that they were getting better every time they got down and stood up.

A green blasted shot out from the darkness missing Kim barely when an iron door slowly coming down to the room which Ron was in still fighting. Kim watch then looked seeing Shego stepping out of the darkness her hands glowing green. She smiled at her showing her sadistic side which Kim knows all too well.

"Come on Kimmie, I am your play mate now" she said running towards her while hands went right towards Kim but the red hair easily dodge them.

Kim was still thinking about Ron wondering if he was alright when she took the offense towards Shego. The black hair woman smiled when she went towards Kim showing her fighting style perfectly for herself. Kim once how will Shego was doing while she blocked the strong strikes which kept making her give up some ground more and more. Shego set a very high kick but Kim grabbed her leg and thrown a powerfully kick towards her body. Shego was knocked back when growling at Kim when her hands started to glow stronger then before when suddenly she stopped. She touched her ear and nodded her head and smiled at Kim again.

"I guess were done for now" she said as the lights went dead for only a split second and the lights returned and Shego was gone.

The red head looked around slowly wondering what was happening at she suddenly remember Ron as she ran towards the metal door. She started to slam her fist against the door not getting it open by that frustration she had. Quickly, she pulled out her Kimmunicator trying to call Wade.

"Kim, what is it" Wade asked suddenly appearing on the screen looking at her seeing that she had a distraught look.

"Wade, I need you to open his door now Ron is on the other side" she said trying to fight back the tears that were forming from her eyes.

Soon several black wires appeared from the Kimmunicator and started to go towards the small key board. Within a few seconds it was easily cracked when Kim runs into the large room seeing nothing. She looked around not even seeing Rufus around which made her even more scared. The room was completely rounded so she couldn't go far into the castle which was the dead end. Kim looked at it for a long time when picking it up slowly and knowing that it was something but she didn't know what. Before she could think anymore suddenly spinning tops of Doom came out of the walls and started to move towards her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Kim started to ran as fast as she could feeling those tops right on her back destroying the cave making it destroy the path for her to go back. She saw the pool which she got into the castle when jumping in and swimming the way she came to escape the tops turning around and seeing the path was blocked even underwater now. She kept swimming when reaching the pool near the waterfall. Kim was crying for lose this since she never really felt defeated until now. It was something that she never experience until now.

She slammed her fist against the ground hard trying to figure out what happen but suddenly two robotic men came up looking at her. Kim didn't even wait when running away feeling like she still failed in everything. The red head found a boat that was docked nearby when reaching the beach and ran away. Tears kept running down her eyes like waterfalls knowing that she killed her friend because she couldn't protect him. She just the boat goes on its own thinking what she was going to do now as her spirit was broken.

**Inside the Secret Fortress on the Island ((Two hours after Kim Possible's defeat))**

The room was hardly had any light as a long table with eight shadows looking at each other. The first shadow looked at the 'allies' that the person had collected out of the prison and other means. Shego stepped into the meeting room looking at the shadows and sighed slowly knowing that this was something completely different from what she was completely use too.

"Dr. Drakken, Kim got away like you asked and may I say I don't really understand why we should let her get away" she said crossing her arms and looking at the head of the table showing that she didn't understand the science.

Suddenly, Drakken reveal his face showing an evil smile showing that something was going on but not even his 'comrades' knew what was happening. Soon the lights appeared revealing all the seven other villains. Closest to Drakken where Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan sat across from each other giving a cold glare at one another. From those two were Senor Senior Senior and behind him was Senor Senior Junior but across from them was Professor Dementor. Finally the last two villains were Motor Ed holding a wretch while his eyes never left a skinny looking woman but she was completely beautiful in his eyes as she wore designer clothes with her blond hair know as Camille Leon who was talking on her phone. Drakken looked at everyone seeing that everyone was here that was requested.

Professor Dementor was the first to speak "Drakken, why did you call me from my work for some stupid meeting _**you **_called for" he asked looking at him with his masked face.

This was expected from the short man when an evil grin appeared from his face "Well, Dementor since you asked I guess I will tell you that I have grown tired of this game that we keep playing with Kim which she always seems to win. Also I am bored for all villains fighting over whom is going to destroy Kim Possible. So I decide that I believe a truce should start right now for I have a plan that will completely destroy Kim Possible however, the only problem is that is we all needed to get several different things for this to work" he said looking at Dementor. He didn't give them any specifics but he saw that several have nodded there heads about what he was saying.

Senior looked at Drakken first "I agree with you Drakken but you should know that Kim always wins. She has something that we don't have" he said showing that he had grown old from the years of being evil.

Motor Ed nodded "Yeah Cousin, how the hell are you going to destroy the wicked babe" he said spinning his wretch around his fingers when looking at Shego showing off his muscles like some guy.

Suddenly, small thin files appeared to all of them which had small pieces of the plan which made them seem large on paper. Drakken stood up from his desk and looked at them all slowly "Kim has always won because of our weakness but she has weakness but she can easily out grow them which are something that we can never win. What I have planned will take time but I also needed all of you for this since you bring something to the table" he said walking down the side with Monkey Fist and the others seeing them interested.

"What can that new girly do" Duff asked in a heavy Scottish accent showing that he didn't like her while closing the file.

"Yes Drakken, I agree with Duff here what can that girl do since I am quite interested to see what she can do" Monkey Fist asked too showing that he wanted some more proof from Drakken for this Kim Possible plan.

The blue skin man nodded "Alright, Camille could you please show why I called you to this meeting" he asked raising a hand when Camille rolled her eyes.

"Alright" she said standing up hanging up her phone when suddenly walking over to Shego and suddenly shaped shifted into a perfect Shego minus the powers. The men looked at this and all nodded seeing that she was impressive with her powers of changing her appearance when she reverted back to her normal look.

"Any more else that wished to question for this plan since it will start in one year" he said showing that he wasn't going to force anyone behind his words. However, that was completely opposite for he already made sure no one could escape this place and he would force them to be come apart of this plan. "Each File has a special project that you all needed to work on over this year but also make sure that Miss. Possible doesn't find anything wrong so do the normal stupid plans that you always do but don't let her find this out" he said walking up toward Duff slowly.

"What are you going to doing Mr. Blue man while we do everything on this file" Junior asked looking in a mirror fixing his perfect looking hair. Many of the villains at the table never thought of Junior as a villain but with his father's connections it was a completely different story.

Drakken smiled looking at the young men when he asked him what he was going to do while everyone else was working. "Why I am going to make sure Kim is so over work that she going to be so tired and will not even think what is really going behind the scenes that she will never truly believe that everyone is working together" he said as all the villains were won over by what Drakken was coming up was something dangerous.

"You all can leave now my friend since we all have work to do and I suggest that you start now" he said in a cold voice as everyone nodded there heads standing up and walking out of the meeting room until only Shego remind in the room wanting to know more about this plan.

Shego walked up towards Drakken who was looking at the computer screen seeing the word _**Ragnarok**_ on the screen with several other things which she didn't understand seeing that it was highly secret since there was code word upon code words on the screen as well as several other different numbers seeing Experiment 7 which was strange. Something within Shego felt like Drakken was actually going to do something that even she wouldn't do but she couldn't stop him. Drakken had been acting stranger since the last lost in the giant cheese slowly he started to become less and less active within his plans but she never seen something so detailed.

"Shego" Drakken said throwing her a file as well without looking at her "Your missions that I needed you to do since you will probably be bored for a few months so I needed you to make some powerfully enemies pushed my way. So you have some time to do those special requests and they will give you some extra money" he said without looking at her.

She looked over the listen seeing that he wanted her to do something that was almost impossible to do but a smiled appeared on her face. "So you want to me handle these things personally" she asked looking at several names.

Drakken nodded "Yes, but I just want you to push them towards this area since I know you love to push people I believe this would be a perfect job for you" he said with a smirk now when waving his hand for her to disappeared. Shego did without another question going towards the door and shutting it when thinking what he was planning was special since she was going to hurt down several key heroes in the world.

The mad scientist stood still for a while when hearing the door shutting behind Shego he walked off towards a secret door opening it up revealing a team of scientist all having a special collar around there necks. They work fast making sure everything was still running on schedule for they didn't want the collars to go off. The lab was large in a circle sort of way with computer screens showing up different information while scientist looked at it making sure everything was still stable. In the middle was a large contain with something floating inside. Drakken walked up and smiled seeing that his creation was finally coming together.

Suddenly DNAmy appeared looking at Drakken with such a happy face "Hello, Drakken we are already started to doing what you asked and I must say this is quite interesting even for me" she said happily when jumping up and down.

He nodded his head when talking with Amy slowly walking around the screens as the scientist worked. "Have you started with what I asked" he said without looking at her showing that he wanted everything to be perfected.

She nodded "Of course Dr. Drakken with how easily things are going with this highly experimental equipment that you gave me and the use of my own equipment I will finish ahead of schedule" she said happily when a large powerfully cross animal appeared guarding her..

Drakken nodded when stopping and looking at large contain filled with liquored floating his ultimate weapon that will completely destroyed Kim Possible. However, he needed to make sure that she would be completely crush soon with how things were progressing with his other plan when looking over at teen hottie which the girls would go crazy over with just one look of him.

"Eric, come here" he called when Synthodrone came walking up from the shadows with a face.

"Yes" he said in a perfect voice while standing completely straight waiting to see what his orders were for he was completely perfect in everything for a boyfriend.

Drakken turned and looked at the boy and smiled "Begin Operation: So the Drama now" he said walking out of the secret reach lab as Eric nodded his head slowly walking back into the shadows. A cold and evil looking smiled appeared on his face when closing the door behind him "Operation Ragnarok has began" he whispered to himself when the door slide closed upon him.

**Middleton**

Kim was finally home as she lying on her bed unable to get up in anymore for she returned a few hours ago but she just refused to see anyone. She already told Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable that Ron was gone and they didn't really take it good. Kim had just sat there hearing the cries and yelling from them telling her that it was her fault and they were right it was. She will always live with the fact that she let down one of her best friends without even knowing it. Suddenly there was a yelled from downstairs from her mom.

"Kim, Monique is here" she yelled as Kim just places a pillow over her head not wanting to see anyone.

However, Monique easily went up right into her room and looked at her "Girl, I am sorry about what happen I just heard" she said sitting on the edge of her bed and rubbing Kim's back.

She didn't want to see her friend but it did help she looked up tears running down her face "It's all my fault" she said grabbing Monique and hugging her deeply wanting to show weakness for a long time now.

Monique just nodded her head wrapping her arms around Kim letting her own that it's alright to cry for she needed this. "Its alright Kim just let it out" she whispered into her ear.

Kim kept crying showing that she was never going to get over this while tears kept coming down her eyes over and over. She was like this for a long time which was about a couple hours crying. After, a couple hours she finally regained her self even through Monique's shirt was soaked from her tears with her red puffy eyes she looked up at Monique wanting answers.

Monique sighed "Kim, you have to live since I know that's what Ron would really like from you" She said in a soft voice hugging her.

They talked for a couple hours but soon Monique had to leave which she didn't but Kim just gave her a nodded saying it was alright. Kim lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling when pulling out a picture of Ron and her at a photo booth when they were at the mall. For some reason she really wanted Ron to be here right now to make her laugh but that would never happen. However, she knew that she had to choose to live now since that was something that Ron would want her to do now. She sighed through looking at the pictures of them.

"Ron, you will always be in my heart always" she whispered when slipping the pictures into a secret spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own Kim Possible**

Will Du moved slowly through the shadows as he gently started to signal for the Team Impossible to move in as they nodded. They were the best at Global Justice had to offer. Will Du was the number one agent for a reason as he kept carefully looking around seeing that this was almost like it was too simply. The normal evil lair would have gotten a trap or some sort of evil weapons out. However, there was nothing; not even a single henchman around the area. _'This doesn't feel right'_ Will thought to himself since his instincts were telling him something was off. However, he could not think about this right now for it was all about the mission.

He signals for the Impossible Team to move up while carefully looking around since this mission was going to help. He slowly started to go back when Dr. Director was briefing them on the mission that they were about to do. Will thought back as he knew that it wasn't the time, but he could not help it as he thought about it.

_ Will Du was sitting in the briefing room as he looked at his three teammates that they had been working together very well. Dash, Crash, and Burn all together having their new uniforms on from Global Justice proved them. It was good to have them on his side since all four worked well together. Soon Dr. Director walked in looking at all of them with a stare like she gave all her agents. Soon the hologram of a map appeared of a certain island with no real features for anyone to go there. However, Will Du knew that there was more to it from the years of fighting evil._

_ "This is a man made island that suddenly appeared out of no where, however, everything legal nothing out of the normal setting. However, we have been watching this island since it appeared because of these pictures" she said as the screen changed revealing different pictures._

_ The pictures were of Drakken talking with Motor Ed out on the beach carefully talking about something. The pictures Drakken looked calm collective in control of his emotions while Motor Ed was rocking out having his wrench in hand. It was indeed strange while Drakken was smiling in a disturbing way in the very last picture. Will Du carefully look at the picture seeing Motor Ed nodding his head in something and walking off into the forest?_

_ "You four will be heading under the darkness so you can figure why Drakken gotten this island and what reason" she said knowing that it was the only thing she could ask._

_ "What are you expecting to find Madam" Dash asked in a military tone keeping a straight back and attention._

_ Dr. Director looked at them, "I want to know what happen that year ago because all villains' movements have been acting strangely and I want to know why. It would seem our information isn't getting anything of what Drakken is doing. I don't know what he is planning, but something not good. Since a few days ago the secret school of the Yamanouchi School was completely destroyed. Even through our forces gotten too late to the school everything was destroy. I have a feeling Drakken has some involvement with this certain attack" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_ Will Du and the others nodded their heads, "Understood" they said showing that they were ready for anything. _

_ "Keep safe and make sure that you get this mission done" she said walking off through a door. _

_ Will Du look at them; "Just like any other day guys in and out nothing more or less" he said as they nodded leaving to get ready for the mission. _

Soon Will Du returned from his flash back and gently signaled for Crash to take point as they went off. They moved towards a massive room as they looked around seeing that nothing was wrong. Suddenly, lights turned on all around the area revealing that the room they were in some sort of arena. Henchmen from all the major powerfully super villains were roaring and cheering. Will Du and the Impossible Team circled up so no one could sneak up on them.

"Stay sharp everyone we don't know what will happen" Will said carefully looking around in his fighting stance.

The arena was silent as the team looked up at what looked like platform seeing Dr. Drakken his arms behind his back looking at the team. He just smiled looking at them seeing that this was good test for his new weapon that would fight against Kim Possible very soon. They just looked at Dr. Drakken showing that they were ready for anything.

"Well well it seems that I have some uninvited guests in my home" he said revealing an evil smile; "I wonder what I should do to these uninvited guest what do you think" he asked looking over at a mysterious figure.

The figure was wearing a black hood that was connected to a black trench coat wrapped around his figure. It was impossible to see the person's face for it was completely hidden under the hood, but a glowing blue energy eyes looked down. The person had black jeans while having a studded belts wrapped around his body as the person's hands were at his side waiting. While behind the figure was some sort of massive figure or monster was behind the person in black covered in some sort of cape that covered the true face of the figure.

Drakken smiled, "Go Ragnarok" he said when the hooded figure nodded his head as the person next to Drakken disappeared without any sort of warning almost like it nothing.

The first person that was slammed into the ground was Burn as the mysterious person slammed Burn's head into the ground like it was nothing. Will Du, Dash, and Crash jumped off backwards in shock for what just happen.

Burn's face was completely destroyed as Ragnarok lifted up Burn's body from his face seeing blood coming down from his destroyed face. He turned those glowing cold eyes looked at the last three still standing.

"R" he whispered the voice icy cold almost dead in some way.

The massive figure behind Drakken jumped slamming into the ground causing a shock wave as Crash was the unlucky person that got the blunt of the shockwave. Mysterious R spun around something slamming into Crash's body as he splat up blood feeling his ribs breaking without warning. Crash was on the ground unable to get up as he coughed more blood was dripping from his mouth.

Dash looked over at Will Du, who was trying to figure something out; he motion for Dash to try and escape. However, Dash just looked at Du and shook his head showing that he wasn't going to leave without everyone like normal. He smiled at Will Du giving him the thumbs up and rushed towards the monster hoping to be able to stop it. R let out some sort of roar something that was not a normal animal roar either.

Will turned his head when a katana land right in front of his feet as this Ragnarok person holding a strange looking sword. Will notice that he, assuming that it was a he, was holding the blade reverse style which meant he had training. Will gently picked up the blade seeing that it was beautiful crafted. However, this was not the time for him to admire a sword as it felt right within his grasped.

"It would seem you have some honor" Will say calmly watching for any sort of movement from this mysterious enemy.

Those deadly glow blue eyes just stared at Will Du when gently fixing his grip on the blade when disappearing. Will Du suddenly jump back barely missing the tip blade as it barely touches the bridge of the nose. He quickly landed looking around trying to see what happen. However, Ragnarok appeared again this time instead of a blade it was a fist slamming into Will's face sending him to the ground. The warrior landed looking at his foe like he was nothing, but an insect.

Will was coughing feeling like a bag of bricks hit him wondering if he broke his jaw. He shook his head to try to regain his sense some what when hearing a roar of the crowd from the henchmen. Before Will Du could see what truly happen he saw the body of Dash thrown like a rag doll across arena hitting the wall hard. Dash's face was completely destroyed with his right arm bent unnatural and his left leg as well. It was possible that he was dead. Soon anger was growing deep within Will as he gripped the katana and looked around.

Ragnarok walked slowly forth still holding the reverse grip on the blade looking at his enemy. He saw that Will Du was standing up slowly trying to regain his footing as he let out a cry rushing towards him. However, right before Will slash down the mysterious Ragnarok was behind him as he slowly places his blade away in its sheath; right before the click sound was heard it started to rain blood. Will Du was slashed in so many different places, but still alive slowly falling to his knees as blood was still pouring out of his wounds.

"Who…are….you" Will coughed barely alive trying stay awake when seeing Ragnarok turned with Will's eyes widening before everything went black.

The sounds of cheers and clapping surround the arena seeing that their Evil Hero had triumphant over these four. They started to start chanting Ragnarok over and over again while Drakken floated down slowly walking out on the blood floor. He lifted up hands as silence was rushed over the men.

"This is our second victory against those that thought we could not win will soon face Ragnarok and their end" Drakken said with cheering erupting all around them.

Soon Drakken, Ragnarok, and R walked down an empty hallway with Drakken leading his two new powerfully pieces to stop Kim Possible. They reached Drakken's office which was a lot nicer then people would have thought. The blue skin genius walked around his oak wood desk sitting down watching Ragnarok standing perfectly still with his arms cross and his sword in his left hand as well.

"You did well Ragnarok with those fouls and your friend did the same since I am impressed that you destroyed Yamanouchi School" he said leaning back and laughing.

Ragnarok was silent as well as R who stood behind him, but soon that massive monster started to shrink in size. While that was happening the mysterious warrior held out his hand as a cloak creature rested in the palm of his hand then moved up to his shoulder. Drakken watch nodding his head seeing that DNAmy's work had be successful far more then he original thought. He knew that things were going according plan since it had been a year after his so call failure.

"Now things will continue; Shego has probably gotten the information that I need so now phase two will start. Ragnarok, you and R, will go and hunt down certain people because I want to test you. I know you can easily handle Kim Possible, but I want to send a message to her before she can figure anything out" he said leaning back handing him a playing card.

Ragnarok took the card nodding, "Understood" he whispered walking off placing the card inside of his coat as he disappeared.

Drakken smiled, "I guess Experiment 7 does deserve the name Ragnarok after all" he said laughing when turning his head as a massive picture changed into a TV.

Soon the faces of Monkey Fist, Motor Ed, DNAmy, Camille, Senor Senior Senior, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor appeared on the TV. Drakken leaned back in his chair looking at his evil 'allies' for now.

"Project Ragnarok is in motion everyone as you have seen he is completely heartless as well as his partner R. You have all watched the video from when the Yamanouchi School was destroyed; as well as seeing R in work too" he said looking at them all.

Motor Ed pound his head, "Hell yeah brother that man is one bad motherfucker also cuz I have my job done. That Ragnarok man is seriously easy for anything seriously, but also the vehicle you seriously wanted is seriously completed and sent to the place" Motor Ed said with some grease on his face.

Monkey Fist just looked at Drakken in silence; "Tell me Drakken what are you planning since we are only getting bits and pieces for I was there when the Yamanouchi School was destroyed. However, what I want to know who is this person that you used because if I am correct then that power" Monkey Fist just thought about it.

Drakken looked at Monkey Fist, "Gentlemen and Ladies; this is our golden chance to have revenge against Kim Possible. The bonus of this is I am also dealing with meddlesome heroes and teams that could stand a threat against us" Drakken said looking at them all.

DNAmy just smile like always; "I don't mind cute, loveable, and huggable R was the perfect DNA splicing that I could come up with" she said showing that she was just a simply person, but a genius either way.

Drakken nodded, "Yes R is quite cute" he said dully while trying not to stay too long talking with these people.

"I just want to know if I am able to continue with my plan" Dementor said in his German accent slamming his fist against the chair.

A sly smile appeared over Drakken's lips; "Of course Professor Dementor go ahead with your plan. If you are about to be captured or anything then I will send over Ragnarok to help since I will not allow anyone to mess this plan up" he said looking at them all in a very serious and deadly way.

Everyone on the screen nodded their heads as they disappeared with the screen going back to the painting. Drakken turned around as he placed his hands together knowing that things were progressing just as plan. He glance over at a chess board nodding his head at what was about to be in play. The sound of the door opens revealing the lovely, but deadly Shego walking towards Drakken's desk.

"Shego have you found out what I was looking for" Drakken asked calmly?

She nodded, "Of course I did it wasn't that hard for me since you allowed your new…you know I do not even know what to call him. Tell me Dr. D, who is that person because he hardly talks and so I don't know" she said shaking her head gently.

Drakken smiled, "That Shego my friend is Kim Possible's doom" he said with an evil laugh.

Shego just rolled her eyes; "You know your out of your mind right" she asked like normally since she could not figure out what he was doing.

He sighed, "You remember the time you question me about when Kim Possible defeated us when I took over Bueno Nacho and you had the same questions" he asked looking at her.

Shego nodded, "Yes and if I could not figure it out then she would not be able to figure it out" she said with a smile showing that he could win; "but what if she does win like she did last time" she asked.

Drakken smiled, "She won't because she will not see this coming no one will" he said entangling his fingers that same evil smile playing off his lips.

**Global Justice HQ (Six hours over due for Will Du and Team Impossible)**

Dr. Director was looking at the blank screen waiting for her number one agents to come in, but there was no signal or even transmission. She knew that they were either capture or being torture for information or something else. Dr. Director tighten her grip on the railing looking at the screen knowing that the time was way too long for them not to check in yet. She sighed knowing that they were gone; it was the only thing that could or would make any sort of sense.

"Dr. Director, we have a breach" someone yelled as alarms were suddenly going off as she looked around wanting answers.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM" she ordered slamming her fist against the railing showing there was no needed to freak as people started to calm down.

She quickly pointed to someone, who quickly place what was happening on the screen, she watched with her good eye some mysterious black figure walking forth having a katana in his hand. Dr. Director knew that this was not good as she slammed on a console in front of her when a lockdown was emplaced.

"I want everything off this guy now I also want to know who this person is knocking down our front door" she ordered wanting answers now.

She turned watching the TV screen seeing about five guards easily slashed down as the blood splattered against security camera when she saw those glowing blue eyes looking right at the camera.

"Every possible agent report our front door has been kick down I want this intruder stopped now by any means necessary" she ordered through the intercom showing that she was getting ready as well.

**Fifty floors up from where Dr. Director's position**

The smell of gun smoke and blood was thick in the air as Ragnarok walked slowly through the building that was the cover for the Global Justice Headquarters. He carefully looked around when moving as gun fire ripped through the hallway as he landed in a door way turning his head seeing how many. Ragnarok saw around ten men heavily arms guards firing away with some heavy machine guns. He gently knew that he would not be able to get past them. However, he knew that someone that could and cause some destruction as well.

"R" he whispered as the cloak animal appeared nodding his head running off unseen by the Agents still firing.

Ragnarok simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited his sword pointed towards the ceiling as he waited still. However, he did not have to wait long as a roar could be heard as the screams followed next as he slightly turned his head seeing half a body of an agent flew by. The warrior started to walked slowly forth seeing the massive cloak partner standing in a pool of blood, but quickly shuck down which he caught him as he continued.

He moved like lightning slashing through Global Justice agent as he moved through the hallway. The blood covered the walls in a splattering across the hallways almost like it was art in a splattering style. Agent's bodies were slashed and dice all around the hallways. The smell of blood was everywhere it was almost forming a pool from the dead around him. It was almost like this guy was unstoppable. Ragnarok stopped in front of a massive elevator those glowing blue eyes darken slightly.

Ragnarok lifted up his sword in a normal style of holding when slashing through the thick steel door like it was butter. The door was cut away as he stepped slowly into elevator, but he looked down stabbing the ground and making a circle around him. Soon he stopped when suddenly without warning started to fall down fifty floors without even blinking an eye.

"Chain" he whispered when the sword transformed into a chain and scythe without warning as he spun the chain throwing it up as it wrapped around a pipe allowing him to stop.

He stopped right at the fifty floor entrance as those glowing blue eyes smirked slightly when he swung over landing on the edge of the entrance. Slowly, he gently tapped the solid metal rung. He took a deep breath as a blue energy wrapped around his body when placing his fist against the door. Ragnarok slammed his fist against the door pushing them apart almost like it was nothing. The two doors literally flew off like it was nothing from some sort of strange power as he walked into the entrance seeing the Command center of the Global Justice agency.

"Sword" he said quickly when going back to reversal stance as he literally started to block bullets that were being shot at him with the katana.

The agents were firing at him, but it was hopeless since the katana was almost invisible for the blades movements were moving too fast. Ragnarok took off when the katana slashed through the attackers. The warrior turned his head seeing Dr. Director holding a very large machine gun, but he was unafraid. He stood up slightly his glowing blue eyes looking right at her in a dark way.

"I am Dr. Betty Director and you're in my house" she said in a deadly voice when firing the machine gun.

Once again the sparks from the sword knocking the bullets back shocked her seeing that this person was truly something else. However, she saw a smirked appeared from under the hood of this intruder. Screams ripped through the command center as a massive creature appeared behind her as it started to destroy the consoles that held the Global Justice together.

She turned too try to fire at the monster, but it was too late for she felt something happen. Dr. Director tried to move, but she couldn't when feeling blood coming down her forehead and then she coughed splitting up blood. She slowly fell to her knees when Ragnarok walked forth as the massive creature followed behind him and changed size.

"She will stop you even if you stop us she will stop you whoever you are" she whispered blood dripping from her lips.

Ragnarok just looked at her, "I am expecting for her to try, because this is a message that she will get" he said flicking his sword as blood splattered across to the wall as he sheath his sword.

He pulled out the playing card seeing that it was left over from the Hephaestus project. It started too changed from the blood of Dr. Director on the card revealing a new target. The warrior slowly nodded his head as he turned revealing some sort of explosion bomb of some sort when throwing it into the room. He grabbed Dr. Director's collar and dragged her away into the hallway as the door shut behind them when a massive fire ripped through the Global Justice HQ.

**Middleton High Gym**

The music was blaring out from some sort of cheer that the Middleton bulldogs cheerleaders were practice for their game tomorrow. They were working hard while the music was still playing. Soon the final touch was going to happen when Kim Possible quickly did a triple back flip and landed it on top of the pyramid with little trouble.

"GO MAD DOGS" the squad yelled when the music finally stopped when she smiled clapping their hands together.

"Alright everyone good practice today" she said jumping off the pyramid and started to walk to the locker room without saying another word.

Bonnie pushed her hair back; "Jesus what is up with Kim she always been that way every since Ron die" she said in a nonchalant tone.

The rest of the team looked at her showing that it wasn't the time to bring up Ron because Kim was still hurting from that. It had been over a year since anyone had actually heard from Ron so his parents just amused that he was die. They had a funereal and everything a lot of people showed up. Kim had not stopped saying sorry to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for the whole year or crying for that matter. Soon the Stoppable just moved away after seeing no point in staying they moved a month after Ron's funeral. However, Kim hadn't been the same since Ron had disappeared for she still held out hope for him coming back.

Kim was sitting on the bench of the locker room taking a deep breath wondering what she was going to do. She needed to figure out what was going on since Drakken have not made a major move in a very long time not since the plan with Eric. She gripped her fist tightly when thinking about that fake. However, she shook her head knowing that it was not the time for her to think about that when starting to change her clothes. She wore a simple red shirt same as Ron and some jeans. It was simply that was what she wanted right now. She walked out into the business hallways of Middleton high school seeing people walking by.

That feeling washed over her once again feeling that loneness from when she failed Ron, but she gently rubbed her eyes and started to move forward because it was time for her to move forward or try too. She started to walk having her books close to her chest as she walked to her locker.

"KIM" Monique yelled running up to her looking at her with the all knowing look that something was wrong; "Ok girl what's wrong" she said placing her hands on her hips with that sassiness she always had.

She looked at her best friend with a sigh; "Nothing just thinking about Ron you know trying to move on, but I still feel like it's my fault" she said opening her locker and placing her books in them.

Monique just looked at her, "Girl you are a strong independent woman for Christ sake you saved the world how many time?" she asked wanting answer.

Kim sighed, "I've lost count, but I mean I almost lost it when Drakken used that Synthodrone. I mean you saw what those Diablos did" she asked wanting Monique tried to remember.

She sighed, "Alright I give you that one, but you still save the world" she said wanting her to know that.

Kim just nodded when seeing Wade was on the computer; "What's the sitch Wade" she asked knowing that something was up.

Wade had a confuse look on his face as he was trying to form his words; "I don't really know because it's strange I have lost all contact with GJ and now the Yamanouchi School has also lost contact. Normally I have all our friends ready for anything, but right now we are going dark" Wade said typing a few keys on his computer.

Kim just looked at him, "So what does that mean Wade" she asked wanting some answers.

He just shook his head; "Alright I am going to try and figure that out later, but we have a problem Professor Dementor has broken into a massive research building for what I have no clue" he said typing and revealing the security footage of Professor Dementor's Henchmen grabbing something.

Kim nodded, "Alright Wade, no big I will head over there now" she said walking off to head to her car that the tweebs built for her which she was thankful for.

Wade looked over at Monique; "She still trying to deal with Ron isn't she?" he asked wondering what she was going through her head since it was important.

Monique nodded, "Yes she still dealing with that" she whispered shutting Kim's locker door and walking off.

Kim walked slowly towards the parking lot and taking a deep breath looking at her new car with a nodded of her head. She got in and drove off towards the research building wondering what Dr. Dementor was looking for. She quickly place the car on auto pilot allowing her to change into her new combat outfit. After, banana club stop making her old outfit; she then went with something new and stylish which was nice to wear.

She finished putting on her purple shirt while glancing at a picture of Ron and her when they were little, but she shook her head to get her head in the mission. She saw that her car took her to the massive research building with a nodded of her head. Kim quickly jumped out of her car and grabbed her head dryer hook attachment. She took a deep breath and started to run as she fired the grappling hook to the roof which shot her up as he let go and flipped down into the massive hole that was left by Professor Dementor as she jumped down.

Kim looked around not seeing anyone around which was good, but that quickly changed when highly trained henchmen appeared around having the classic Dementor outfit on. She quickly got into her fighting stance looking at them since they had her surrounded.

"Ahhhhhhhh…..if it isn't Kim Possible here to stop me" Professor Dementor said appearing from the shadows of a catwalk looking down at her.

Kim just looked at him; "You know its just going to turn out the same way like always we fight then I beat up all your guards and then I get too you. So why don't you just give up already I have some homework to do" she said calmly.

Professor Dementor smiled, "I do not think so Kim Possible for I know something that you do not know. You will suffer like no other since your fall will come very soon" he said giving an evil laugh; "GET HER" he ordered.

The henchmen rushed her as she quickly did a back flip as two of the henchmen ran right into each other. She quickly turned around giving an upper cut and round house kick to two different henchmen. It was running through the same motion for Kim without Ron worrying about him or anything. Whatever reason Kim just did not feel the enjoyment about doing this anymore. It was almost like without Ron there was no point in saving the word.

One of the henchmen got behind her and encloses his arms around her body holding her tight. She gave the guy a flirty smile when slamming the back of her head into the poor guy's nose breaking it. Kim felt the guy fall backwards allowing her to be free as she dismounted the guy flipping backwards giving another guy an elbow. Soon no one was left as Kim stood alone looking up at Professor Dementor still standing on the catwalk.

"I told you" she said calmly shaking her head.

Professor Dementor thought; "What if I can tell you something that was happening that you do not even know what is happening" he said going to play his cards right.

Kim just looked at him suspiciously; "What do you mean" she asked moving slowly towards the stairs of the catwalk.

A sly smile appeared; "Why do you think Dr. Drakken has been so quiet for all this time minus that almost successful plan he was about to complete until you stopped him. I mean haven't you found it strange that that special ninja school disappeared plus I am guessing that Global Justice has probably went offline by now" he said placing his hands behind his back.

She looked at him; "What do you know; what happen to the Yamanouchi School. How do you know that Global Justice is off line too" she said wanting answers now from the little Napoleon complex man in front of her.

He smiled, "I know a lot of things since I am one of the inner circles that Dr. Drakken has form and your little friend Ron is still- he wasn't able to finish the sentence when he could not breath as he move his hands to his throat to try and breath.

Kim looked at him strangely when rushing towards him to see what was wrong, but she was pushed back from a force unlike any she felt before. She shook her head her red hair was in front of her face. Kim moved some of the strands from her face when seeing an all black figure when turning his head those glowing blue eyes looking at Kim.

"Rag…na…..rok" Professor Dementor tried to speak when the air become normal.

Ragnarok looked at Dementor grabbing the man's throat lifting him up; "You are not allowed to talk about plan Professor" he said throwing him up through the hole when Shego caught him by the collar from the floating platform.

Shego smiled, "Why if it isn't Kimmie; what are you doing here" She asked floating down while Ragnarok was still standing looking at Kim with those glowing blue eyes.

"Where is Ron" she said wanting answers, when rushing towards Shego that was floating in the middle of the room.

However, she never got a chance for Ragnarok rushed grabbing the railing and kick her in the side with his boot. Kim was shock when hitting back, but she grabbed the railing and flipped back onto the catwalk. They came face to face with each other as she looked at those glowing blue eyes with Ragnarok staring into her beautiful green eyes as everything was silent and perfect. Finally time caught up; Kim sent a punch towards Ragnarok while he was sending a low kick to her leg. They both made contract as the hooded figure went with the punch as Kim did the same with the leg.

Shego watch knowing that this was not apart of the plan, but she wanted to see if Ragnarok was as good as Drakken thought. He quickly took a step back, but launched forth punching Kim in the stomach and sending her flying. Kim was coughing when she felt her body take off, but she remember cheer practice closing her eyes and spinning backwards allowing her to land on her feet barely. That action caught Ragnarok off guards slightly when fixing his coat drawing his katana, but also another one throwing it over towards her.

Kim caught the katana when seeing that it was beautiful crafted blade with a special engravement of a fox on the sheath which was strange. She stood up gently pulled out the blade seeing that it was beautiful crafted almost like it was beyond anything a master smith could create. Ragnarok revealed his blade gently pulling it from the sheath using the same reversal hold on the blade.

"Maybe you are worthy to fight me with the blades" he said calmly and coldly.

Kim heard the voice almost like it was familiar, but where; "What is this sword named" she asked knowing that her grandmother taught her how to sword fight.

That question caught Ragnarok off guard slightly; "Blue Fox" he whispered rushing off the blade was cutting the wire that held up the lights.

Kim was caught off from the quickness of the attack, but she blocks the sword slash as she held her ground while looking at those blue eyes. There was a sense of familiarity from those eyes; while Ragnarok felt the same feeling it was strange. However, there was music from A fifth of Beethoven which caused Ragnarok look over towards Shego.

"Hold on" she said answering the call; "This is Shego….Alright Dr. Drakken" she said looking at Ragnarok; "Its time" she said causing the warrior to nod.

Ragnarok looked at Kim Possible; "You are a worthy opponent" he whispered in that same familiar voice the disturbed Kim.

He jump backwards placing the sword back in it's sheath looking at her, "Here" he said coldly throwing her a flash drive and jumping onto the transport that Shego was driving.

Ragnarok felt something strange with this Kim Possible that he could not even explain it as he took a deep breath. However, he would not fail what Drakken's plan for he could not fail it.

Kim was becoming frustrated when seeing them get away; but she looked at the flash drive that he given her. 'Who is this Ragnarok' she thought shaking her head as she looked at the Blue Fox and slowly sheath it knowing that it was not the time for a katana as she sigh.

She took a deep breath looking up at the sky knowing that new foe was something else something far stronger then she truly knew.

**Secret Lair of Dr. Drakken**

Drakken looked at Shego and Ragnarok; "Has Professor Dementor been taken care of" he asked tapping the oak table.

Shego nodded; "Yes I have sent him to the torture room he will know not to speak about this plan whatever it is" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Good since now Global Justice is completely destroyed thanks to my unstoppable warrior Ragnarok things are progressing steadily. However, Kim seeing you now is something that I have no intention yet; but no matter. Now does Miss. Possible have the special flash drive that I ask you to give here" he asked looking over towards Ragnarok.

He was leaning against a wall his sword was resting against his shoulder while his arms crossed in front of his chest; "Yes" he said quietly.

Drakken nodded evilly; "Good now is the time for us to start the second phase of our plan" he said slowly that smile appearing on his face.

Soon that evil laughter was starting to work its way out of Drakken's throat slowly starting to get louder and louder while Shego just rolled her eyes. Ragnarok, however, just thought about those beautiful green eyes feeling his heart skip which was strange. It was almost like he knew her somewhere, but he just did not know where yet this was not the time for he had his mission to complete that was all that matter right now.


End file.
